Some late grocery shopping
by negschainsaw
Summary: Well i don't know where this came from and it's completely out of the blue but i hope you'll enjoy :  review if you want


**A/N:i just started writing...i know title sucks :p :p**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and bla bla :p just the heart of someone special and i'll always treasure it :)

**Some late grocery shopping**

He woke up softly and by opening his eyes he realized that it was still dark outside. He shifted and instantly noticed the weight on his chest; looking down a bit he could barely identify a head in the dark. He frowned for a mere second until all the previous events of that night came flooding back in his mind.

_Niles opened the door of the mansion softly and sighed at the quietness. Nobody had noticed that he didn't come home that evening. He had been for a late afternoon walk to the grocery store and had a run in with a bicycle. Of course he didn't say to his boss or the nanny that he went to do some late shopping but still not being at the mansion around 2 o' clock in the morning should've alarmed them. _

_He softly and slowly closed the door behind him and saw a faint glow of blond locks on the side of the couch. He came closer and turned around the couch and saw her sleeping there. He frowned and wondered why Miss Babcock was still here at this late hour. _

_As he just wanted to reach out and wake her up he heard faint footsteps behind him and turned to see Fran in a robe. Fran frowned at the butler and saw the white cast on his arm and gasped. "Niles?" she exclaimed and he quickly put a finger to his mouth to give her the signal to keep quiet. _

_Fran kept on frowning and sighed and nodded. "I knew you weren't just away…" she now spoke in hushed tones. "I told him to call you but he was too damn stubborn or scared to admit that something was wrong and why you weren't home" He rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Fran. "I went to do some grocery shopping after my hours, that way I don't have to do it tomorrow…" he whispered back._

_Fran nodded again and frowned worriedly at his cast "I tried to call but you didn't pick up…" Niles nodded "My phone got smashed on the ground when the biker hit me…" Fran gasped a bit at that and sighed again and took his arm softly. "Why didn't you call us?" Niles shrugged. "Didn't seem to be that urgent" and that remark rewarded him a slap on the chest and a hiss from Fran "Mister if you tell such nonsense again you'll have a second broken arm." _

_Niles shushed her again and nodded "alright…I'm sorry…" Fran nodded and looked behind Niles at the sleeping figure of CC Babcock in the couch. "She's been laying here since everyone went to bed…Me and Max didn't want to wake her as we reasoned she would wake up and leave on her own…" Niles frowned and nodded. "I'll bring her to one of our guestrooms…you go to bed…" _

_Fran took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Are you sure? Do you need anything or some help? I could go and wake Max up…? He'll have a lecture from me anyway so he'll be up alright…" she said softly expect for the last part that she grumbled after. Niles let out a small chuckle and nodded "Yes, now go…I'll take care of the hound here…" _

_Fran frowned "the hound…?" and the frown quickly disappeared when she saw his crooked grin and arched eyebrow. And with a nod she held up her palm in front of his face. "Never mind, getting it…sleep well…" She gave him a light peck on his cheek and disappeared when she went up the stairs and to her room._

_Niles turned around and scratched his head with his good hand, figuring out what he would do. He crouched down next to the couch and a soft smile grazed his face as he looked at her how she slept. 'So beautiful' he said to himself and reached out to put the strand of hair behind her ear. _

_Her eyes fluttered open and she saw his face. "Niles…?" She said softly and almost in a whisper. He quickly drew his hand back and looked at her. "Miss Babcock…?" She frowned and realized her surroundings and gasped a bit and sat up quickly making Niles back away a bit to not receive an elbow in his face. _

_CC looked at him and instantly saw the cast and an unexplainable feeling crept its way in her heart and she gasped a bit. Niles followed her gaze and looked at her again momentarily shocked at the worried expression on her face. _

_CC reached out and touched the cast softly a bit "what…what happened?" He frowned a bit at the tone in confusing and felt like he could just take her in his arms and comfort her and tell her he was okay. The tone she used was beyond the tones he ever heard coming from her. This tone was soft but filled with worry and possibly…hurt? Fear? _

_He swallowed down his thoughts for a second when he saw her looking at his face, the same tone he just heard he saw portrayed in her look. "I got hit by a biker…" he whispered. She felt an immense fear creep up in her and it was soon replaced with anger. "God damnit…I knew it!" She cursed loudly. _

_Niles frowned deeper than before now and backed away again as she began ranting and pacing. "I knew it wasn't normal…but noooo Mister big star Broadway producer said there was nothing wrong!" Niles suddenly realized that she was screaming loudly and strode to her and put his hand on her mouth and hissed a bit. "Babcock…keep it down…you'll wake up the whole house…" _

_She went silent when his hand went over her mouth and she looked at him. He melted instantly and dropped his hand a bit from her mouth when he saw tears coming from her eyes and running from her cheek. He moved his hand to her cheek and cupped it before he knew what he was doing and rubbed the tears away. _

"_Miss Babcock…?" She visibly shivered at his touch and soft tone and backed away. "I need…I need to go home now…" Niles shook his head and went to her again. "No…what…why were you…" CC shook her head again and cursed herself for making herself an easy target now. Niles cupped her cheek again and smiled softly. "Was the witch worried…?" _

_CC gasped and took a few steps back again. She firmly shook her head and scoffed "never…" but she was visibly trembling which made Niles more determinant to comfort her. Niles now took the few steps closer to her and smiled. "It's too late to hail a cab and go home…come on…the guestroom is always open for you" He took her hand and led her up the stairs. He smiled to himself as he climbed them that she didn't pull away yet and let him led her to her room. _

Niles was pulled back from his reveries by the sound of the person moving on his chest and he shifted so she could lay more comfortable against him and he could place his cast somewhere he wouldn't put too much strain on it. He was rewarded by a soft comforting and approving sound coming from her.

_Niles stopped before the door and nodded. "The sheets are new so…" He motioned to the door and she turned with a slight nod and opened the door. He turned around also to go to his room but stopped when he heard his name again. He turned and nodded "yes?" _

"_I don't have anything to wear…" she spoke softly and almost childlike. He offered his hand again and led her to his room. "I'll give you something…" She smiled a bit and looked at their hands but shook her head quickly and sighed a bit as her smile faded again. _

_She never had been in his room before so now she was looking around a bit and memorizing it while he was searching one of his shirts for her to wear. Niles turned again and saw her looking around before offering a light blue shirt "here…" _

_She looked down at the fabric in his hands and took it and smiled at him. "Thank you…" He chuckled and grinned a bit. "You are thanking me? " She chuckled too and smacked his chest. "don' t push it bell boy…" Niles chuckled again and nodded "that's the Babcock I know…" _

_She laughed a bit too and fingered the fabric in her hands and looked at him. "I think you'll need some help…" Niles hummed and frowned a bit in confusing. "what?" She pointed to his clothes. "you'll never be able to undress with your cast on…" Niles looked at his clothes and realized that she had a point and grinned. "you just want to see me undress and fall don't you?" She shook her head and went to him and already began to unbutton his shirt. "no I don't…" _

_He was surprised at her tone and before he could register what she was doing as her hands softly grazing his skin sent him into other worlds, she already had taken off his shirt and stepping aside. "there you go…the other things you should be able…" She looked at his pants and went to take the shirt again that he borrowed her and turned to leave. "I'll need some help taking them off…" She blushed and nodded and went to help him again , now being very nervous as she undid his belt._

_He swallowed the big lump that had formed in his throat and prayed that his body wouldn't betray him at a moment like this. He let her help him and he sat down when she took of his pants completely. She took the pants and put them on the bed. "there you go…" He nodded and smiled and went to round his bed. "Thank you…" _

_She grinned. "You're thanking me?" and he instantly chuckled and grinned back "shut it…" She grinned again and left the room. _

Niles felt her move again and looked down and saw her looking up at him. He could now see her smile as the small light from the sun came flooding into the room. "hey…" he whispered with a smile. She smiled and nodded. "hey…"


End file.
